


Conflagration

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt 338: Fever.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Conflagration

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt 338: Fever.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Conflagration 

~

Heat engulfs you, you’re enveloped by the fever stoked by Snape, who surrounds you, caresses you, presses you against the wall, mouth on your skin, body wrapped around yours. 

You spear his hair with your fingers, clinging, kissing. There’s nothing gentle about his assault, nor in your response. 

He enters you, lighting an inferno, a conflagration, and you’re consumed in flame. You strain together, heat building until it bursts from you, obliterating thought, every sense, everything. 

“Wow,” you whisper once the fire’s mere embers. 

“Indeed,” he replies. And as soon as he touches you once more, the fire builds again.

~


End file.
